Try to Remember
by StarMaya
Summary: 6 months after their 'pretty boy', Dr. Spencer Reid, goes missing from a burning fire; the BAU team gets a difficult case that needs assisting from the Homeland Security in Washington D.C. The special agents that come in are Agent Michael Kent and Dr. Adam Molina. Now the team have to try to solve the case, protect Reid from Kent and get Spencer Reid to remember his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the sequel of 'Don't you touch him'. I promised I would be back on Thanksgiving so here it is! This story has another bad guy called Michael Kent who is not going to be a nice guy. I also got a request to have less cases so I might do a main big case with drama in it. Another request I got was for a love interest for Reid… I'm not sure if I'm going to do that yet but we'll see.**

**I won't speak much more but I do have another announcement! I am now an admin for the Facebook page. Please like the page (If you have a Facebook) because I'll be posting my new chapters and my fans stories! **

**Anyway, I'll stop talking… So you may continue!**

_**Warnings: Mild cussing, abused!Reid and cliffhangers**_

_**Summary: 6 months after their 'pretty boy', Dr. Spencer Reid, goes missing from a burning fire; the BAU team gets a difficult case that needs assisting from the Homeland Security in Washington D.C. The special agents that come in are Agent Michael Kent and Dr. Adam Molina. Now the team have to try to solve the case, protect Reid from Kent and get Spencer Reid to remember who they are and who he is.**_

_**/Try to Remember/**_

The sun rises over the BAU building in Quantico, Virginia at about 6:15 am. The elevator door opens to show two men dressed in suits holding briefcases in their hands. One has gray hair mixed in his black hair and a wrinkled face while the other is taller than the first and has black short hair. Both men wear a frown on their face as they walk out of the elevator and straight to a set of glass doors. They walk through and stop in their tracks.

In a bullpen where a tall skinny man with brown hair and an innocent soul once sat now sat a short Hispanic man with a receding hairline. The man is setting up pictures and paperwork while moving other stuff into a box.

The two men stay still as they watch the man get comfortable in a gravesite that holds the memories of their beloved Dr. Spencer Reid.

"What the hell- Hotch, Rossi?!"

The two men turn to face a very buff black man with a gray tight shirt on. He was being followed by three women trying to keep up with him.

"Morgan! What's wro-?"

"Oh no!"

The following woman all come up next to the guys and watch as the new agent unpacks and moves stuff that belong to Reid into a separate box. He looks up and sees the agents all standing still, staring at him. One girl with orange hair looks like she's about to cry…

"Oh… Hello, my name is agent Gabriel Montez and I'm your new agent."

Agent Montez picks up a hard cover book with a red door on it. Montez spins it in his hand before tossing it in the box, making a harsh sound. The book falls on its spine, opening the cover open to show a quote that reads: _"Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone – We find it with another. –Thomas Merton"_

Morgan clenches his hand into a fist and steps forward. Hotch puts his hand out and pushes on Morgan's chest. Morgan looks up at Hotch and surprise only to see Hotch glaring over his shoulder.

"I didn't put in for a replacement agent."

Montez looks up at Hotch before crossing his arms and glares back at Hotch.

"You didn't have to. I was sent by Director Judy. He says that you need a replacement for Agent Read."

Morgan steps forward with his hands clenched and face turning red.

"It's Dr. REID, not Agent Read."

Montez holds his hands up.

"Sorry man! Not everyone can remember a dead guy's name."

The next few seconds happened so quickly but all that was remembered was Morgan punching Montez to the ground, Hotch and Rossi pulling him back, Montez running out and the girls crying.

"You really shouldn't have done that Morgan." Hotch was scowling at Morgan.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT DOUCHE CALL REID A DEAD MAN. HE'S NOT DEAD AND THAT GUY WILL NOT TAKE HIS SPOT. EVER!"

"I understand Morgan, but if you get suspended I won't be able to do anything about it because you just assaulted a FBI agent."

"I DON'T CARE IF I'M ARRESTED! I WILL NOT LET REID BE INSULTED THAT WAY."

"Calm down Agent."

Everyone turns toward the glass doors to see Director Judy and Agent Montez enter the room. Judy looks as serious as Hotch and Montez just looks smug and douche-y.

"Agent Morgan."

"Director Judy."

"I have been informed that you have assaulted Agent Montez."

"Yeah… If you call me punching him in his smartass mouth, then yeah."

"That still doesn't excuse your actions."

Montez smirks at Morgan before crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't care if I'm excused or not. As long as _he _doesn't come near me or my team or INSULT my little brother!"

The whole room goes quiet as Morgan and Montez have a glaring contest and Director Judy looks at the team before clearing his throat.

"Agent Morgan, you are suspended for a week for punching Agent Montez."

"WHAT?! ONLY A WEEK! Look at my face! I'm bleeding!"

"Stop being dramatic Agent Montez. It's annoying."

Agent Montez's jaw drops open and the team snickers under their breath.

"Excuse me Director Judy, but he's the one that punched me, why am I being lectured?"

Director Judy turns around to face Montez and stands straight, making himself taller than Montez by a foot.

"I wasn't lecturing you Agent Montez but since you brought it up, I will. You are an Agent of the FBI, you are to show respect to every agent in the force, especially Agent Hotchner's team here. You are also most defiantly not allowed to insult a late agent. Do you even know who Dr. Spencer Reid was and what he did?"

Montez stiffens and avoids Judy's eyes.

"Dr. Spencer Reid was a genius with an IQ of 187 that can read 20,000 words per minute, an eidetic memory, and a Doctor with 2 PhDs and 2 B.A's in Psychology and Sociology. He is a brave man that saved many lives and protected his family with his life. You have no right to disrespect his memory, do you understand me agent?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now you are to take your belongings and meet me in my office."

Montez looked at Judy like he was just slapped.

"Am-Am I f-fired?"

Director Judy looked at Hotch's team and then back at Montez.

"You are not fired from the FBI but you are fired from this team. I thought that Hotch's team was ready for a new member but I see that I was mistaken." Judy turns toward Hotch and his team as Montez goes and collects his stuff. "I apologize for this incident to your team. Please continue the good work and I'll be making sure to check up on your team."

Hotch nodded to Judy as he took Montez away from the team. Just as he was about to leave the room, Judy turned back and pointed a finger at Morgan.

"You're still suspended for a week."

"Man!"

The room goes silent as Morgan throws a mini tantrum next to Hotch.

"I can't believe I'm grounded! This is total bullshit!"

"Calm down Morgan."

Morgan looks at Rossi and then at the team. They all turn toward the empty desk that once held a loved one. Everyone walks to the desk and looks at the dislodged items and picks up an item.

Blake picks up the coffee mug, twirling it around in her hands before setting it down on the desk.

Rossi picks up the picture of the whole team together, smiling at Rossi's house before smiling and setting it down in front.

Garcia picks up a picture of a smiling lady in a chair. She doesn't seem to be smiling at the camera but at the person behind the camera, her son most likely. Garcia smiles sadly at the picture before setting it back in its respective drawer.

Hotch picks up a tan satchel bag with many files in it. Hotch grips the handle tightly before setting it down on the chair.

JJ picks up the tossed and bruised book, closing it gently. This was the book from Reid's true love and the only memory of her. A tear falls on the book as JJ sets it down on the desk.

Morgan watches everyone pick something up and set it down. Once everyone walks away from the desk a little bit, Morgan looks around the desk. The desk seems so empty without the hyper, talkative skinny man that once sat here. Morgan sighs as he thinks about his little brother that he once had and lost in a blink of an eye. When Morgan looks down to give a moment for Reid, he sees a shine coming from below the desk. He kneels down to pick up the mystery item. When he gets the item, he has to hold back the tears welling in his eyes as he holds a silver whistle in his hand. Morgan stands up and looks at the whistle in better light; it's a little dusty but it still shines from below the dirt. Morgan smiles before setting the whistle across the keyboard and backing up.

"I'll find you little brother, I promise."

**-Somewhere in Washington D.C-**

"Sir, we have a problem."

Agent Kent turns around to face the young lady in front of him with a file in hand. She had a panic look on her face as he grabbed it. Kent opened the file up and his eyes widen a little bit as he read the file.

"Mrs. Jenna Bush Hager? What's wrong with her?"

"She's currently being threatened by an unknown individual and she's getting scared for her husband and her new baby."

"… Alright. Molina and I will go to her house now."

"A-Actually sir, Mrs. Hager isn't at her house."

"Where is she?"

"She's in Austin for a fundraiser. That's where the threats started occurring. One of the threats said that she is not allowed to leave Austin or else her daughter will be killed. Her fundraiser ends in two days."

"Fine, Molina and I will go to Austin."

Kent starts to walk away but the young lady steps in front of him again.

"One more thing… Sir."

"What. Is. It?"

The girl shifts under his cold harsh stare.

"Um… There has been 3 other murders in Austin within the past 2 weeks; all with the same features of Mrs. Hager. The FBI is involved now and Mr. Uccelli has talked to the FBI's director, Director Judy and they both think you and Molina should work with Mr. Judy's team."

Kent sighs and massages his temples. He clenches his eyes before looking at the young lady once again.

"Fine. Whose team is it?"

"Agent Aaron Hotchner and his team from the BAU. In Quantico."

**-Back to BAU-**

"Crime-fighters, we have a case."

The team looks up at Garcia on the stairs with folders in her hands. Everyone follows Garcia up to the board room.

"Okay my heroes, your case is in Austin, Texas. Three women have been raped then murdered by some… sicko. Here's the connection: All three women are blonde, married, successful, and within the age range of 30-33."

"Any idea why the unsub is doing it?"

"The police force down in Austin doesn't seem to know."

"Alright, let's get down to Austin. Everyone down at the jet in 30 minutes."

Everyone got up and started going toward the door when Director Judy came in.

"I'm sorry Agent Hotchner but you and your team will have to stay put for about an hour."

"Why?"

"The case you are currently on is also involving the homeland security office down in Washington D.C."

Morgan stepped up irritated.

"What?! Why are those selfish dicks coming along?"

"Calm down Agent Morgan."

Morgan takes a step back and Garcia rubs his back as he takes a deep breath.

"They are coming along because Mrs. Jenna Bush Hager is being threatened."

"Wait… George W. Bush's daughter?"

"Yes Agent Jareau. So the Homeland Security is sending two agents here right now. You are to work with them and cooperate with them."

"Yes sir."

Judy nods at Hotch and smiles slightly at the team before pointing a finger at Morgan.

"I'm going to make you a deal Agent Morgan. If you play nice with ONE of the agents from the Homeland Security, your suspension will be cleared. Just ONE."

Morgan starts shaking his head but Garcia pinches him on the back and he looks at Judy.

"Fine. But I can choose the agent. There has to be one agent from homeland security that isn't a douche."

"Deal Agent Morgan but one slip up and you lose the deal."

Director Judy walks out of the room and Morgan groans. Garcia glares at him and drags him away, yelling silently.

"Alright, I guess we wait."

Rossi and Hotch sit down, going over the case. JJ and Blake talk about Henry and how's he doing since Reid went missing. Morgan mocks Garcia and her yelling like usual.

After an hour passes by, an intern came to the door of the conference room.

"Agent Hotchner, the Homeland Security is here."

"Thank you."

The intern left and the whole team got up and walked to Hotch's office, where a mysterious man was standing.

"Hello, I'm Agent Hotchner from the BAU."

A tall, dark haired man turned and smiled slightly at Hotch and shook his hand. Hotch grimaced at the agent's tight grip but hid it.

"This is my team. Agent Jareau, Blake, Rossi, Morgan and our technical analyst Garcia."

The agent shook everyone's hand, making everyone rub their hand behind their back.

"I'm Special agent Kent from the Homeland Security."

"Where's your team agent Kent?"

"Oh, I only have a partner. You see Gomez, the Homeland Security is smart enough to catch their suspects with only two, three people when the BAU or FBI are so… mediocre that they need a team of six."

Morgan clenched his fist behind his back and went to step forward when Blake and Garcia held him back.

"Agent Kent, The name is Garcia, not Gomez."

Kent looked at Rossi with a hard look.

"Thank you. Agent."

Rossi glared back and couldn't help but be reminded of Section Chief Zack Riley.

"Where's your partner Agent Kent?"

"He's on his way up. He needed to stop by Starbucks to get some coffee. He's a freak when it comes to coffee."

Everyone shifted under the word 'coffee' because it's been 6 months since anyone on the team has even come near coffee, even Blake.

"He should be here soo- Oh, there he is."

Everyone turned toward the glass doors opening to see a skinny tall man in a deep black, professional suit and a white coffee cup in hand. The man's hair was light brown and short but the thing that shocked the whole team were his eyes. The man's eyes were big, innocent and the deepest brown you could have seen.

The man walked up the steps and stood by Kent then turned toward the team, who all stared at him with relief, shock, happiness, confusion, and so much more.

"Hello, my name is Agent Dr. Adam Molina."

Garcia lets a tear fall as she holds Morgan's hand tightly.

Garcia whispers the one thing she held to her heart for years and these past 6 months.

"…Reid…"

_**/Try to Remember/**_

**That is chapter one everyone! I have been working one this chapter for over one month and I finally finished it!**

**This story will have a main case and a very abusive boss.**

**I'm still unsure for the romance but… I'll think about it.**

**It feels great to be back but this story will have chapters a little slower because of school but my Winter break is coming so hopefully I'll have time to get some chapters done and sent out.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~StarMaya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for reading my story. I have also decided that this story will have NO romance. This story will be mainly family and drama! I might do a romance later on but right now, it doesn't fit. I'm sorry to everyone that wanted a romance but stay tuned for a cliffhanger-filled story!**

_**Warnings: Mild cussing, abused!Reid and cliffhangers**_

_**Summary: 6 months after their 'pretty boy', Dr. Spencer Reid, goes missing from a burning fire; the BAU team gets a difficult case that needs assisting from the Homeland Security in Washington D.C. The special agents that come in are Agent Michael Kent and Dr. Adam Molina. Now the team have to try to solve the case, protect Reid from Kent and get Spencer Reid to remember who they are and who he is.**_

_**/Try to Remember/**_

**-Previously-**

"_Hello, my name is Agent Dr. Adam Molina."_

_Garcia let a tear fall as she held Morgan's hand tightly._

_Garcia whispers the one thing she held to her heart for years and these past 6 months._

"…_Reid…"_

**-Now-**

Dr. Molina looks between Hotch's team, a little perplexed with the silent welcome.

"Um… Hello?"

Hotch snaps out of his trance to introduce his team to Rei- Dr. Molina.

"I-I'm sorry Dr. Molina. Welcome to the BAU, this is my team. This is Agent David Rossi, Agent Alex Blake, Agent Jennifer Jareau, Agent Derek Morgan, and Technical analyst Penelope Garcia."

No one on the team went to shake his hand because they knew better than to go to shake his hand because if this was their Reid, then he wouldn't shake his hand.

Dr. Molina nodded his head at the team and gave them his memorable smile. Kent looked at Molina's smile and saw red. He looked back at the team with a fake smile.

"Anyway, are we ready to go because I'd rather get this down as soon as possible."

Molina turned toward Kent and glared at him. He brought the coffee mug up to his lips and took a sip as he turned toward the team again.

Hotch looked at Kent and Molina, seeing the tense atmosphere between the two.

"Actually, we need another twenty minutes to get some equipment ready."

Everyone looked at Hotch before he turned towards Garcia with a smile in his eyes but a strict frown on his face.

"Garcia, you need to get your computers in their cases so you can go with us on the case, right?"

Garcia looked confused before Hotch winked at Garcia, making her smile.

"Oh yeah! I'll go get that done right now."

Garcia turned on her heels before Rossi stopped her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait Garcia, don't you need some help? That's a lot of stuff to pack, right?"

Molina snapped out of his trance and stare-off with his boss when he heard Rossi talking, quite loudly like he wanted Molina to hear.

"I'll help."

Rossi smiled slightly and Garcia turned toward Molina with a smile on her face.

"Really? There's a lot of stuff and it's kind of heavy."

Molina smiled at Garcia and looked straight at her.

"I think I can handle it."

Garcia smiled at Molina and could feel her heart jumping in her chest. Garcia went to speak when Kent's hand flew out and grabbed Reid's arm; making him flinch, then glare.

"Excuse me a second. Dr. Molina, a word?"

Molina didn't get a chance to say anything before he was pulled away roughly. The team stepped forward to grab Reid but resisted because that man wasn't Reid but Dr. Molina.

**-With Kent and Molina-**

"What?!"

Kent got close to Molina and growled at him.

"Don't you 'what' me! What are you doing?! I told you not to talk or hang out with this team!"

"I don't take social advice from you."

"I am your boss and you will listen to me!"

"Not on this I won't, now let go of me."

Molina ripped his arm away from Kent and walked back to the waiting team.

**-Back with the team-**

"I don't like Kent at all."

Everyone looked at Blake and nodded along.

"He's just like Riley!"

"But it seems that Reid is holding his ground."

"Do you think he'll remember?"

Everyone went quiet as Kent basically yelled at Reid.

"I don't know… But this is Reid we're talking about! If anyone could get past this challenge, it would be him."

Everyone smiled and nodded, looking back at the pair only to see Reid glare at Kent.

"Not on this I won't, now let go of me."

Reid shoved his arm out of Kent's grip and walked over to Garcia. He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Lead the way."

Garcia smiled

"Alright sweetcakes! Let's go to my cave!"

"Sweetcakes?"

Garcia turned around and held Reid's cheek, getting tears in her eyes as she looked at Reid's familiar face.

"That's your nickname now. You'll get a lot while you're here."

Garcia kept walking with Reid down to her station, Reid blushing a little.

**-Time Jump-**

Garcia closed the case that held her personal laptop while Reid got Garcia's go-bag.

"Ready sweetie?"

Reid looked at Garcia and nodded.

They walked out to the garage to get to the jet, where the team and Kent were already.

They got into the waiting SUV with a driver.

"Alright Seth, to the jet!"

Seth laughed and put the SUV in drive.

"Got it, Ms. Garcia."

Garcia smiled as Reid looked out the window. She took a deep breath before tapping Reid's arm. Reid looked at Garcia and smiled slightly.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You and your boss don't seem to like each other."

Reid grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before smiling and letting her hand fall.

"I'm fine. He's a boss and sometimes it gets on my nerves. No big deal."

Garcia glared at Reid and pointed a finger at him, making him flinch.

"I'll believe you… for now; but if he hurts you at all, you have to tell me."

"Garc-."

"Promise!"

Reid held his hands up and his eyes got wide.

"I-I promise!"

Garcia smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Uh… Garcia?"

"Just hug me Reid."

Garcia held her breath and tensed up when she heard her say his true name. _Please Reid, don't be scared! _

"Who's Reid?"

Garcia clenched and held on a little tighter. _Think Think Think! _Garcia was frantic for an answer.

"Re-Remember when I said you would get a lot of nicknames while you are here? That's one of them."

Reid looked confused.

"But-What does it mean?"

Garcia clenched her eyes for a second before looking up at Reid.

"Reid… Reid is the name of a British poet and writer. Do you know the name Christopher Reid?"

Reid went still for a second before shaking his head.

"I don't think so."

Garcia smiled at Reid not knowing something and getting out of her mistake.

"Well, sometime you're going to have to read up on him."

"Okay."

The car went silent as they turned to the landing strip where the jet sat. Seth stopped the car and put it in park. A few seconds went by before Reid cleared his throat.

"Um… Garcia?"

"Hmmm?"

"We're here."

Garcia looked up from Reid's chest and just snuggled closer.

"Garcia?"

"A few more minutes."

Reid blushed before opening the door. Garcia held on tighter to Reid as he tried to get out of the car.

"Garcia… Ma'am… You need to get off."

Garcia looked up and pouted. He stared at her before giving in.

"Fine but let go so we can get out of the car and get our stuff."

"Then I can keep hugging you?"

Reid looked at Garcia and her pouting face with doggy eyes. He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Fine."

Garcia smiled and let go quickly. Reid got out of the car and got his stuff and Garcia's. She grabbed her laptop before running to Reid. She waited patiently for him to get everything organized.

Reid finished grabbing everything before looking at Garcia. She smiled at him and he held his arms out slowly. She saw the opportunity and bolted at him, practically tackling him in a hug. He caught himself and held Garcia so she wouldn't fall.

"Ready, sweetie?"

"I guess…"

They started walking toward the jet when Garcia spoke.

"Is-is it okay if I call you Reid, Dr. Molina?"

Reid looked down before looking up.

"Whatever makes you happy Garcia."

Garcia smiled and let a tear fall from her eye as she inhaled his natural scent on his suit.

Reid looked forward, straight-faced and serious but he couldn't help looking at the bubbly technical analyst that acted like a mother to him. He was confused as to why he felt so comfortable around this woman even when they just met a couple hours ago but he also felt that way when he entered the BAU station. Interesting… He felt this way ever since he woke up in the hospital and had no recollection of his past, not even his parents/ _I wonder who my mother is. Or was? _He thought.

Reid thought about his unknown life and felt despair falling back into his heart before Garcia hugged him tighter and made his chest fill with warmth, destroying the despair that threatened to take over.

Reid looked at Garcia one last time…

…And smiled…

…With a twinkle in his eye and a slight thump in his head.

_**/Try to Remember/**_

**That is chapter 2! Just remember that this story will NOT have romance so this is not to be taken as a Garcia/Reid story. There will be a chapter for one of the characters with Reid that'll seem like a love story but it's not.**

**This story will be slow at first and the chapters will be long to get up because of school work and ect. But I'll get the chapters up as soon as I can!**

**Thank you to **_**The-blackfirewolf**_** for being my BETA for this story!**

**~StarMaya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am very sorry I'm late with this update but I had a hectic couple of weeks. On the 11****th****, it was my birthday and that weekend, I had my birthday party (I feel old…). I wanted to release something that weekend but my friends wouldn't let me… Then this week, I wanted to release something earlier but I had my finals all this week. I can happily say that I passed every single one and hold a great GPA! I am very happy! Another reason why I didn't release anything earlier is because I haven't been focused on CM these couple weeks but I've been focused on Once Upon A Time, which brings me to my next announcement; I am writing a new story for OUAT and it'll be focusing on the past episode (3x11) and the next episode to come in MARCH . It'll also be focusing on my favorite couple in that series, The Beauty and the Beast aka. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. I don't have a name for it right now so if anyone has any cool names for it, let me know!**

**Now onto the story!**

_**Warnings: Mild cussing, abused!Reid and cliffhangers**_

_**Summary: 6 months after their 'pretty boy', Dr. Spencer Reid, goes missing from a burning fire; the BAU team gets a difficult case that needs assisting from the Homeland Security in Washington D.C. The special agents that come in are Agent Michael Kent and Dr. Adam Molina. Now the team have to try to solve the case, protect Reid from Kent and get Spencer Reid to remember who they are and who he is.**_

_**/Try to Remember/**_

**-Previously-**

_Reid thought about his unknown life and felt despair falling back into his heart before Garcia hugged him tighter and made his chest fill with warmth, destroying the despair that threatened to take over._

_Reid looked at Garcia one last time…_

…_And smiled…_

…_With a twinkle in his eye and a slight thump in his head._

**-Now-**

Molina grabbed Garcia's bags as she practically ran up the steps of the jet with a smile on her face. The bags were a little heavy but he lifted them up the steps. When he entered the jet, he set the bags down and rubbed his arms a little bit before glancing around the jet.

Hotch and Rossi were sitting in a pair of chairs looking over case files while across from them was JJ and Morgan, laughing as Garcia told them a story. Molina felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, only to have a cup of coffee shoved into his hands. He looked up and saw Blake taking a drink of hers.

"Coffee drinker, Agent Blake?"

She brought her cup down and smiled slightly at the man whom she knew as Reid. She nodded and took another drink.

Molina brought the cup up to his lips, only to be surprised that the coffee was exactly how he liked it. He looked at Blake as she started to walk away. _How did she get my coffee right? No one could do that._

Molina took another drink before his shoulder was bumped into by his present boss, Agent Kent.

"Stop daydreaming Molina, we need to get to work."

"I'm just drinking coffee."

Kent looked at Molina and the cup of coffee he was holding in his hands. He clenched his fist before slamming the coffee out of Molina's hands and onto the ground.

Hotch and his team turned to look at Kent and the angry Molina.

"Agent Molina? Are you okay?"

Molina's hands were bright red from the hot coffee but he kept glaring at Kent.

"Agent Molina?"

Molina looked at the team briefly before looking at his hands. He gave a tense smile at the team.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Reid grabbed some napkins from the counter and started cleaning his hands. Kent turned and started walking toward the team before turning back to Molina, who just got his hands cleaned of coffee.

"Molina! Aren't you going to clean up your mess?"

Molina looked up and glared at Kent, who smiled menacingly at him. He turned back and grabbed more napkins, kneeling down to clean up the coffee stain. He placed his burned hands over the soon-to-be soaking napkins when he felt a tap on his shoulder again. He looked up and saw Garcia smiling softly at him. She went back to the counter and grabbed more napkins before kneeling down next to him and helping clean up.

"Wait Garcia you don't have to-."

"I don't have to, but I will. Plus, your hands are burned."

He looked down at his hands and saw that they were still burning red. He flinched when he felt a pair of delicate hands grab his hands like they were glass. He glanced up and saw a long blonde haired woman with the gentlest blue eyes you could, and would ever, see.

"Agent Jareau, what are you-?"

"Agent R-Molina, like Garcia said, your hands are burned and they need to be treated. So let me."

She let go of one of his hands to grab the first aid kit next to her. JJ had Molina stand and sit on the couch a few steps away. She opened the first aid kit up and brought out some antibacterial wipes, burn ointment, and some gauze to wrap his hands with. She started working on his hands while Morgan and Garcia cleaned up the spill. Blake got up and started making Molina another cup of coffee while Rossi and Hotch watched Kent, who was practically fuming with anger.

After a couple of minutes, the spill was soaked up, Molina's hands were wrapped up tightly; but softly, and held by JJ, and Blake gave Molina a new cup of coffee; Molina was blushing and practically tearing up while all this was going on. _Why are these people helping me? _Thought Reid

The moment was interrupted when Kent cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Are we going to get started soon, or waste our time with a stupid accident?"

Hotch stood up and looked like he wanted to punch Kent, but held his composure -for now- as he grabbed some extra files for everyone. He tossed one to Kent, who caught it, but gave him a dirty look. Hotch gave one to JJ and Molina as Morgan gave up his seat for him, standing next to Blake and Garcia as they got their files.

"We should be landing in Austin, Texas in a couple of hours, so we have time to find out more about our unsub and the victims. We need to protect Mrs. Bush Hager and stop this unsub before he or she gets to her and her family. Garcia, when we get there, you need to get set up immediately. JJ and Blake, talk to the families of the victims and get any information you can about them. Agent Molina, what are comfortable with?" Hotch asked even though he already knew the answer.

Molina looked up from his hands to see Hotch looking warmly at him.

"I work better with maps and identifying any links between the victims."

Hotch nodded as the others on the team smiled slightly.

"Alright; so Rossi, Kent and I will go to the crime scenes while Morgan and Molina stay near the police station but go to the morgue before working on a profile."

"Wait Hotch, why do I need to stay in?"

Hotch looked at Morgan and saw a fake anger covering a lot of joy to stay with Reid.

"Because you are on suspension for a week, unless you follow terms put by Director Judy."

Molina looked at Morgan as he threw his hands and slumped his shoulders

"What's the terms?" Molina couldn't help but ask out of curiosity.

"He has to play nice with either you or Kent the whole time and show that he's a team player."

Molina started laughing slightly and Morgan looked at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Just to think you got caught not being a team player. I just can't see it."

Morgan leaned forward and leaned against the table.

"Well, I'm not that big of a team player."

Molina's smile got bigger.

"Oh no, I got that. I just meant I can't believe you got caught."

Morgan scoffed and smiled before flicking Molina's head and walking to stand near Garcia again.

"Oh shut up, pretty boy!"

Morgan froze next to Garcia as the rest of the team besides Garcia froze at the old nickname. They were a little shocked to hear Molina laughing. He turned toward Garcia with a shy smile.

"Another nickname, Garcia?"

Garcia shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I guess sweetcakes."

Kent finally pitched in and looked at Garcia.

"Wait… What nicknames?"

Garcia stood straight and walked toward Kent a little, as if to show her dominance.

"Our team doesn't like titles or long names such as Hotchner and Jareau. We never use the word 'Agent' unless we introduce ourselves, but along with our titles, we give nicknames. Like Hotch, JJ and I'm baby girl. I have quite a few for Morgan so I won't get into those."

Kent looked at the team before pointing to Rossi and Blake.

"What about them? Why don't they have nicknames?"

Garcia smiled and continued.

"Rossi and Blake are very professional and it's hard to abbreviate their names. We can't call Rossi 'Ross' because that name is already taken from a TV show and that guy is nothing like Rossi. And we can't call Blake 'Bla', that's just mean."

"Then why does _MY _agent need a nickname?"

Garcia was now closer to Molina and glaring at Kent's hostility.

"Molina is a hard name to call over and over again, it just doesn't roll off the tongue very well. Plus, he looks like a 'pretty boy' and 'sweetie'."

Molina pointed at Garcia. "I also look like that British writer you talked about."

Rossi looked confused and couldn't figure out the author.

"What author?"

Garcia smiles before playing with Molina's hair.

"I didn't say you looked like him, I said you remind me of him by the way you speak."

Kent stepped up to Garcia, uncomfortably close.

"What author?"

Garcia paid no attention to Kent and continued playing with Molina's hair while Morgan stepped forward to protect the two.

"Christopher… Christopher Reid."

The team smiled at Garcia's witty thoughts and nodded.

"You do look like a Reid."

"Yeah, I agree."

The team was sharing smiles and tear covered eyes and Reid blushed under the attention.

"I told Garcia that she can call me Reid if she wanted. As long as it makes her happy."

Garcia gave Reid a head hug -by hugging his head- and smiled.

"You know what'll make me even happier?"

Molina looked up at Garcia before shrugging. Garcia pinched his cheeks before looking at the team and winking to them.

"If everyone here called you Reid and you responded to it."

"Like a dog?"

Everyone laughed.

"No sweetie, we just want to call you something different."

"But why?"

"Because… Because you don't look like a Molina and Reid means innocent and intelligent in my eyes."

"How do you know I'm innocent and intelligent? I could be an idiot with a record."

Garcia stroked his hair gently as tears covered her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, I know you're not."

Molina looked at Garcia and saw she was about to cry. He felt a thump in his head.

"I-I'm fine with it."

Garcia jumped in happiness, almost slapping the people around her.

"Thank you!"

Reid laughed as Garcia hugged him and practically fell into his lap if Morgan wasn't already holding onto Garcia's waist.

Kent glared at the sweet scene in front of him and started planning something in his head._I can't let this go on for much longer, _thought Kent.

Hotch cleared his throat before looking at Reid.

"Welcome, Agent Reid."

Reid nodded and felt another throb in his head.

Morgan clapped his hands before pulling out a deck of cards and shuffling them in his hand.

"How about some poker before we land?"

Everyone agreed except Kent who just walked away and sat on the couch, pulling out a notepad and pen, writing quickly.

"Alright pretty boy, you're the dealer."

Reid laughed as he grabbed the cards with his burned and bandaged hand. He felt like he'd seen these cards before and they felt so familiar. _It must be my imagination, _thought Reid.

Reid started dealing the cards and halfway through the game, Reid felt a slight pain in his head.

"_My Royal flush."_

"_Oh you little!"_

_Everyone laughed loudly as Morgan glares at Reid as he pulled the pot into his._

"_When are you people going to learn? Never play cards with a magician!"_

"_Whatever."_

Reid rubbed his head and felt the pain fade.

_Definitely my imagination, _Reid thought.

**/Try to Remember/**

**That is the end…**

**FOR NOW!**

**If anyone can figure what show I was talking about earlier on, I'll give a shout-out!**

**Thanks to my BETA **_**The-blackfirewolf **_**for editing this chapter!**

**And PLEASE give me name suggestions for my next story. So if you watch Once Upon a Time, give me your titles!**

**~StarMaya**


End file.
